Characters of Toriel
Sumric '''Sumnë Nomads''' * [[Altasi]] ''m ''Sumric'' ''lengendary hero '''Lemne''' * [[Anącos]] ''m ''historical hero (from /u/AnExplosiveMonkey) * [http://toriel.wikia.com/wiki/Cenole?venotify=created Cenole] ''m ''(from /u/Kenley) * [[Corocoga]] ''m ''revolutionist (from /u/krokkoguy) * [http://toriel.wikia.com/wiki/Delor Delor] ''m'' (from /u/whoisjal) * [[Menora]] ''f '' * Pores Edenoden Vönotjo ''m ''(from /u/presidentenfucio, this username was long so I split it into a first,middle and last name) * [[Sedoreso]] ''m ''(from /u/Xadrezo) * Seläväne ''f ''(from /u/xylophonw) '''Moicha''' * Ádumisëquù ''m'' (from /u/OldeMaunicple) * Fíùdíev ''m ''(from /u/5587026) * Idùv ''m'' (from /u/Otviss) * Mérùc ''m ''(from /u/marc765) * Njùgùzùdic ''m ''trader (from /u/Neocoustic) * Sílvùnùcùtùr ''m'' (from /u/SylvanAuctor) * [[Umizded]] ''m footsoldier, Foranía sympthesise ''(from /u/Almost_dead) * Zëmchën ''m'' salt boy (from /u/samstyan99) * [[Zëmé]] ''m'' Nilaf Farmer (from /u/simen) '''Foranía''' * Chagüniüreh ''m'' (from /u/Captaineighttrack) * [[Devürüğess]] ''m ''stone mason (from /u/davrockist) * [[Duígí]] ''m'' Foranía rebel (from /u/Jafiki91) * Ğüglifer ''m'' (from /u/Glibber) * [[Mëgl]] ''m'' horse breeder (/u/millionsofcats) * Süglerëss ''m'' (from /u/DaRealSwagglesR) * Sündra ''f '' '''Nümmezsw''' * [[Fomhiêuhi]] ''m'' taboo commiter * [[Pinhêr]] ''f'' dancing girl * [[Twlorc]] ''m'' brother of Fomhiêuhi '''Somoñi''' * Anasorô ''m'' (from /u/arthur990807) * [[Asfar]] ''m ''spiritual leader (from /u/mousefire55) * [[Ilaliasof]] ''f ''(from /u/MildlyAgitatedBidoof) * Çinobjej ''f ''(from /u/Tinumiel) * [[Facâri]] ''f'' (from /u/vaqari) * Sesasoñi ''m'' (from /u/Destiny-jr) * Sojer ''f'' (also from /u/Destiny-jr) * [[Somapaġas]] ''m'' (from /u/jumpjax) * þjiloparôċ ''m ''(from /u/stillunbroke) '''Terchne''' * [[Anaráúf]] ''f ''fisherman's daughter (from /u/anarchokawaii) * [[Aorocféd]] ''m ''warrior (from /u/yabbleranquabbledaf) * Aoseuwú ''m ''(from /u/Aabecehmu112358) * [[Díchúf]] ''m ''(from /u/ghtuy) * Dóse ''m'' (from /u/Snuggle_Moose) * Sonotlon ''m ''(from /u/zandland) '''Pwrina''' * Ddwf ''m ''(from /u/doowi1) * [http://toriel.wikia.com/wiki/Énérwninw_%22Raswma%22 Énérwninw] ''m'' local legend (from /u/AndrewtheConlange) * [[Éddw]] ''m'' (from /u/ieaun) * [[Éfonô]] ''f'' /u/halfginger16 * [[Farmà]] ''m'' (from /u/Farmadyll) * Fwrofisha ''m ''(from /u/Vers_Vysca) * [[Gŵésti]] ''m (''/u/euletoaster) * [[Sawfwnw]] ''m'' (from /u/xylophone) * [[Shfinô]] ''diplomat, traveller ''(from /u/Eloquent44) * [[Sífioe]] ''f'' (from /u/cmlxs88) * [[Rôfànwfira]] ''m'' blacksmith (from /u/RomanNumeralll) * [[Wgofswo]] ''m ''historian & story teller (from /u/utvolsgr) '''Lericnaté''' * [[Bésim]] ''m'' (from /u/nameididntwant) * Cinoðibec ''m'' (from /u/Quinterbeck) * Esöðr ''f ''(from /u/readthisresistor. See also the Lericanté name ''Riðisr'') * [[Hajces Sporöða]] ''m ''(from /u/HAEC EST SPARTA) * Riðisr ''m ''(also from /u/readthisresistor, his username was long so I split it into two names, one male and one female) * Seðr ''m '' (from /u/Zethar) * Ðijöffós ''f ''(from /u/Tiyafwons) '''Shúwúne''' * Ajefsa ''m'' (from /u/Atmsoa) * [[Banoyúf]] ''m ''trader/sailor (/u/Pangolium) * Jorís ''f ''(from /u/Dragonsteel.see also the Shúwúne name ''Sorôsío'') * [[Ol]] ''m'' sailor (/u/themasteroflol) * [[Shafrena]] ''n ''spiritual leader (from /u/Kavarena) * Sobijaí ''f ''(from /u/Spitalian) * Sorôsío ''m ''(from /u/Dragonsteel33. This username was long so I split it into teo names, one male and one female) '''Nümmezsw''' * [[Numen]] ''m'' historical hero/leader Jašawn * Dugald ''m'' Lord of Tåsta * Magor ''ra huzrō ''(the babbler) Gulban ''m ''Emperor of Antagan * Markozos Gulban ''m ''first speaker of [[Tåns]] and second ruler of Antagan * Prūsa ''f'' wife of Markozos Wasgar * [[Euli]] ''m ''artist, wasgar spy (from /u/olirant) Samca Birn Vaka Galuca Venicones * Daror ''m'' man killed and possessed by Múyo * Neuri ''m'' first lycan * Rusit ''m'' brother of Neuri, fox spirit * Tamsina ''f'' mother of Neuri and Rusit. Impregnated by Múyo in Daror's body Lyteika * Sarut ''m'' beloved king of the Kingdom of Géid Tokaḳ Airdeiri